


A Snake in the Grass

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Vera and Fletch have an unexpected encounter in the park.





	A Snake in the Grass

Fletch and Vera left the conference centre a little after most of the other delegates, having stopped to chat to an old colleague on the way out. The walk to the hotel was short, through a quiet park, as the sun was beginning to set.

The couple had booked a table in a restaurant not far from the hotel, wanting to avoid the one in the hotel itself in favour of some time away from their fellow conference-attendees.

They had just finished the second of three days, and after dining with some of their Wentworth colleagues the previous night, were both looking forward to some time alone.

As they made their way through the park, a man became visible some way ahead of them. He slowed as he answered a phone call, then began pacing up and down on the grass alongside the path, clearly agitated. As Fletch and Vera moved closer they could hear the man having an argument about what sounded like some sort of loan repayments.

Immediately recognising the voice, Vera stared at the man as they drew closer.

_It couldn't be..._

Suddenly, she stopped, her arm dropping from around Fletch's back. He took a couple more steps, before he realised that she wasn't going to catch him up, and turned to see her look so pale that he thought she might be about to throw up, or faint. Or both.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rushing back to her, concerned, and putting a hand on her shoulder gently, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Vera opened and closed her mouth a few times, but couldn't seem to find the words.

"What is it?" Fletch asked, placing his other hand on Vera's empty shoulder, forcing her to look at him.

"It's... _him_..." she whispered, panic visible in her eyes.

"What? Who? It's who?" Fletch demanded.

"He must be attending the conference...I can't believe he's still working in corrections..." Vera said, more to herself than to her companion.

Fletch looked at the man in front of them, not recognising him, "Who is it, Vera?"

"Jake. Stewart," the words were practically spat out.

"Bloody hell! You're joking!" Fletch growled, straightening up and taking a step in the stranger's direction, "The bloody _cheek_ of the man..."

"Fletch!" Vera reached out and grabbed his arm, "Don't. It's okay."

"No. It's not." Fletch moved towards the man quickly, shouting as he approached. _"Oi! You!"_

Jake looked up in surprise, his look turning to confusion and then fear as Fletch approached him rapidly.

"Wha...Who are you?!" he managed, only just getting the words out before he was shoved hard in the chest.

"It doesn't matter who I am," Fletch growled, grabbing the front of the other man's shirt in his first, "What matters is that _I_ know who _you_ are."

Jake continued to look confused, but before he had time to react further, a fist met his face with force.

"What the fuck?!" he stepped back, a hand to his bloodied nose, raising his other hand in a half-hearted fist, knowing he was next to useless in a physical fight.

Without breaking sweat, Fletch punched him again, causing Jake to stagger backwards, holding his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay. Please. Just tell me. Who are you?"

Vera stepped forward defiantly, "He's with me."

Jake looked at her in surprise, taking a moment to recognise the woman.

"Vera?" he managed, "Wow. I haven't seen you since..."

"Since you used her for your and Joan fucking Ferguson's sick games," Fletch spat.

"She hardly needed much persuasion. For _any_ of it."

"Manipulation, you mean," Fletch took a step towards him again.

"Well, it's a small world," Jake commented, still looking at Vera as he took a few steps backwards, gesturing at Fletch "It's nice to see you again, Vera. Is he your bodyguard? Where did you find him? The zoo?"

Jake's smug grin sent Fletch completely over the edge. Moving quickly, he landed another hard punch on Jake's face, swiftly followed by a knee to his balls.

Jake groaned in agony as he collapsed to the floor, hands over his damaged equipment.

"I'm her fiance," Fletch growled, answering his question as he stood over the gasping man, who was now rolling around like an overturned tortoise, "And I will spend the rest of my life making sure she is safe from bastards like you. She's _way_ too good for you."

Fletch paused and glanced at Vera before continuing.

"For the record, she's too good for me as well. But by some miracle, she has chosen me to spend her life with. And I plan on showing her, every single day, that she made the right choice. And if you _ever_ come near her again, I promise I will _destroy_ you."

Fletch continued to lean over Jake, laughing softly as the injured man flinched when he raised a hand to scratch his nose.

"Coward," he spat, then turned as he felt a small hand take hold of his.

"Matt," Vera said quietly, "Come on. He's not worth it."

Fletch nodded and smiled at her, taking a last look at the man on the ground before they walked away, heading towards the hotel, their hands entwined.

"I'm sorry," Fletch said, squeezing her hand gently, "I just...the thought of what he did to you..."

"I know," Vera acknowledged, "And although I don't necessarily approve of what you did, I would be lying if I said that I didn't appreciate the sentiment. I mean, seeing you defend my honour like that. I have to admit that was quite enjoyable. Arousing, even."

"Really? Arousing, you say?" Fletch raised his eyebrows, then winked at her, a smug smile on his lips.

"Yes," she smiled back, "Just a little bit, you understand."

"Oh, of course," Fletch replied in a serious tone nodding, "Just a little bit."

"Although..." Vera said, flirtatiously, "If you don't mind missing our dinner reservation, I could always...find a way to show my appreciation."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"We could start by taking a shower. Then order room service. Champagne. Strawberries. Melted chocolate. Whipped cream. Maybe ask them to send up some massage oil."

"What a coincidence," Fletch grinned, "All of them could be incorporated into some sort of sexual activity."

"Even the strawberries?" Vera asked with a laugh.

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of a way to incorporate them. Licking the juice off your nipples, for example," Fletch licked his lips at the thought.

Vera blushed, looking away for a moment. Fletch let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

He found Vera's blushes so endearing. Even after everything they had been through, not to mention done together, she still maintained a semblance of innocence, which he rather hoped she never lost.

"That sounds acceptable," Vera nodded, then smiled up at Fletch. Fletch let his hand run down to Vera's bum, squeezing it through her tight black trousers, making her blush and giggle before moving her arm around his own waist and resting her head on his arm.

"Matt?" she whispered, "About what you just did?"

"Yes?" he looked down at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Thank you."

Fletch squeezed her bum again, leaning down to kiss the top of her head, before replying. "Oh believe me," he said, "It was my pleasure."

She couldn't help giggling, remembering the fear in Jake's eyes. "Mine too," she said, sincerely.


End file.
